


Storms

by MadBiscuitLady



Series: Drabbles/Prompts [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reibert - Freeform, canonverse, spoilers for the anime only people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBiscuitLady/pseuds/MadBiscuitLady
Summary: For the ship + a word prompt onlythebonely sent “Reibert and storms.”





	Storms

The storm had begun shortly before the end of dinner, the wind had picked up and lightning and some rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Then the rain came, not unlike a waterfall.

Nearly everyone was soaked by the time they made it to the barracks, only to find their sleeping quarters offered only a small escape from the torrential downpour. Anywhere from a trickle to a steady stream of rain water leaked from several spots in the ceiling. The officers handed out a few buckets to collect the excess rain water, but this did precious little to help anyone affected on the top bunks who found themselves sleeping directly under a leak.

Which was exactly the position Reiner and Bertholdt found themselves in that night. Rain and wind howled outside, rattling the windows of the barracks and also succeeding in putting out any nearby candles. Between the unyielding storm, the leaky roof and the metallic pings of rainwater hitting the metal buckets, it was clear that sleep was not going to come easily for many.

Reiner’s side of the bunk happened to be under one particularly determined spout of water, so he rescued his pillow and blanket to set up camp on Bertholdt’s side. As the tallest of the cadets sharing a single bed was simply not going to work, especially with Bertholdt’s exuberant sleeping positions.

Instead they both sat huddled against the wall of Bertholdt’s bunk, pillows at their backs with their blankets wrapped around them.

“I’m sorry about this Bertl.”

“It’s fine, I can sleep sitting up.”

“You’ll be sore come morning.”

Bertholdt shrugged.

Reiner sighed, and slid his arm around Bertholdt’s back, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Well, I can’t let you sleep on a wet bed so…”

Reiner pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I know, I know…”

They leaned on each other for a bit, thunder crashing all around them.

“Reiner?”

“Yeah?

“Do they get storms here like the ones we would sometimes get back home?”

“I think we’re too close to the wall for that.”

They both remembered too well, the cyclones that would sometimes come in the summer months and the path of destruction they wrought on the village. The only thing more unpredictable and devastating than titans.

When they were around 6 or 7, a cyclone appeared forcing them to take shelter in a neighbor’s root cellar. They huddled there in the dark amongst shelves of preserves until the sounds of the storm died down and they were given the all clear to emerge. Bertholdt had clung to Reiner’s hand the entire time. Marcel had called him a baby, and bragged that he had survived plenty of these storms before, there was nothing to worry about. Reiner just squeezed Bertholdt’s hand in reassurance.

“Do you think a cyclone could tear the wall down?”

Reiner laughed softly, “Well, that would make our job easier wouldn’t it?”

He pressed another kiss to Bertholdt’s cheek before laying down, “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

“I thought we weren’t going to have room that way.”

“I’ll hold you so you don’t flop all over, besides a bunch of the guys abandoned their wet bunks to share with their neighbors, so no one’s going to care.”

“…I flop all over?”

“In the most adorable of ways.”

Bertholdt rolled his eyes, despite knowing Reiner couldn’t tell in the pitch blackness of the barracks, but ultimately situated himself alongside him.

Reiner wrapped his arms around him. “Much better.”

Bertholdt relaxed against Reiner’s chest and decided that yes, this was pretty nice, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though could they get tornadoes within the walls, or would it only affect the wider areas and not the towns closest to the walls? Like that seems like something that could potentially be a problem for wall upkeep...


End file.
